Junto a mi
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: ¿Como superar el dolor tan grande que deja la guerra? Serie de One-shot. 2 "Junto a Mi"
1. Lips of an Angel

**Lips of an angel**

**Resumen: **Entre un matrimonio arreglado y un antiguo amor.

Inspirado en la canción homologa de Hinder.

* * *

El teléfono celular vibro en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto a la cama. Sasuke Uchiha, quien siempre había tenido un sueño ligero, se despertó con un bufido. Era más de media noche, por lo que si no era una emergencia, estaba seguro que mataría al bastardo que se atrevía a levantarlo. Seguramente era el Dobe de su mejor amigo.

Abrió solamente un ojo para localizar el lugar donde estaba el aparato y lo tomo, mirando sorprendido el nombre que mostraba la pantalla.

El sueño desapareció de el en cuestión de segundos y con movimientos delicados, aparto el brazo que lo sostenía de la cintura, separándose de la cama.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto en un susurro mientras se colocaba una sudadera que cubriera su torso desnudo.

_-¿Po... Podemos hablar? _- todo el nerviosismo que sentía se disipo al escuchar la voz quebrada de la chica. Sintió su ser removerse, pero una vez más se obligo a mantener la cordura y recordar el lugar donde estaba.

Los ojos azabaches viajaron hasta la figura de su compañera que aun yacía dormida en su cama. ¿Era justo lo que estaba haciendo?

-No es conveniente. - respondió en otro susurro, pasándose una mano por el cabello con desesperación. Sabía que no aguantaría más, que caería. Su determinación cuando se trataba de ella era tan débil.

_-Oh, entiendo._ - la voz de ella sonaba pastosa y temblaba, él sabia la razón. Lo necesitaba tanto, como él a ella.

-Espera un segundo. - se apresuró a decir y con pasos silenciosos salió de la habitación.

Camino apresuradamente hasta salir al jardín, sintiendo el césped húmedo en sus pies y el sereno de la noche inundando sus pulmones, tal vez, solo tal vez lograba recapacitar.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto, dejando a un lado su tono monótono sin la preocupación de ser descubierto.

_-Si lo estoy, es solo que…_ - escucho un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono. _- ¿Estas con ella?_

-Ahora estoy solo.

_-Sasuke, yo sé que no debería… no entiendo como terminamos así._

-Tranquila. – le dijo al escuchar su voz quebrarse, en aquella voz tan hermosa no podía sonar tonos tristes, debía hacerla sonreír. – yo también me siento igual y no sabes cuanto deseo que no fuese así; que seas tu la que esta conmigo…

_-Pero no debemos.-_ le susurro ella, cayendo el cruel realidad.

El silencio los sumió a ambos por un par de minutos donde él podía escuchar la respiración de ella a travez de aquel aparato. Se sentía en paz con el simple hecho de saber que de cierta manera ambos estaban juntos, ¿Cómo era posible que algo malo se sintiera tan bien?

-Recuerdas cuando comenzamos a salir en el colegio. – dijo él. No era su costumbre ser el primero en hablar, más bien era una persona de pocas palabras, pero sabía que de seguir callados, ella colgaría.

_-Jamás podría olvidarlo, en ese momento todo se sentía tan intenso… aun ahora lo siento de la misma forma._

-Creo que fue porque jamás terminamos. Nunca marcamos ese final, y pretendimos seguir con nuestras vidas dejando esa etapa abierta.

Una suave risa inundo sus oídos, haciéndolo esbozar una ligera sonrisa inconscientemente.

_-He pensado lo mismo. ¿Crees que si no te hubieras marchado tan repentinamente, nosotros…?_

-Claro que hubiera funcionado. - Camino, mas tranquilo, hasta unas sillas que mantenían en el jardín y se sentó observando las estrellas. - ¿Él sabe que nos hemos encontrado? - Espero un momento pero el silencio le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. - No quiero causarte problemas, ni peleas, por eso te pedí alejarnos.

_-Lo se, pero no crees que ya es muy tarde Sasuke-kun_.

Y cuanta razón tenía… Había pensado en controlarlo, en ser amigos. Pero eso nunca los llenaría, sus destinos no era compartir sus vidas de esa manera.

_-Hay algo importante que te quiero decir._

-Espérame. Iré a tu apartamento.- murmuro antes de colgar.

Rehízo su camino a la habitación mientras guardaba el teléfono en su chamara. De pronto solo escucharla se había hecho insuficiente, el tiempo que había tratado de alejarse de ella y su voluntad se habían ido a la basura tal y como había supuesto desde el momento que contesto la llamada, y ahora la necesitaba mas que nunca.

-Era ella, ¿No es así?

Una voz fría y molesta cruzo la habitación y aunque lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja, logro controlar sus movimientos y seguir buscando las llaves de su auto. Solo hasta tenerlas en su poder, los ojos azabaches viajaron hasta la mujer que estaba sentada en la cama con el seño fruncido. Su mirada fría el taladro, logrando romper la defesas de ella.

-Creí haberte despejado todas las dudas que tenias sobre mi, Karin.

Su voz gélida cargo la habitación de tensión y por unos minutos ella fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-Lo siento, todo ha sido tan reciente.

-Hmp.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta cansado de la conversación y el tiempo que la chica le había perder.

-¿Quién ha sido entonces?

-Naruto.

Respondió secamente y salo de la habitación sin permitirle decir nada más.

Condujo rápidamente por las calles desoladas de la ciudad y pronto estuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento de su chica. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron impacientes las ventanas más cercanas, en búsqueda de moviente en el interior. Las luces se encendieron y el cerro los ojos, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Sasuke-kun.

Un susurro. La calidez de un abrazo y él volvía a estar completo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabellera rosa era lo único que podía divisar, poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica acercándola un poco más.

-Te he extrañado tanto.

-Lo se.

Yo también, había querido decir pero ella lo conocía y sabia lo que sus palabras significaban. Ella se separo levemente de él y le sonrió con sus ojos verdes brillando con toda la luz de la que él carecía, retrocedió unos pasos, entrando nuevamente a su apartamento y guiándolo a él. Sasuke la siguió cerrando la puerta al atravesar el umbral y solo una vez dentro ella lo beso.

Un roce, nada mas que una caricia, pero el principio de algo que ninguno de los dos podría parar.

Se separo de él tan rápido como se acercó, y la sonrisa resplandeció aun mas al escucharlo gruñir. Sasuke sabia lo mucho que a ella le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, por lo que decidió ser él quien actuara primero y la tomo mas firmemente de su cintura dispuesto a reclamar un beso digno para ambos.

Ella lo esquivo.

-Sakura… - murmuro intentando impregnar un poco del tono amenazador del que hacia gala.

-Te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte.

Los ojos del moreno se entrecerraron con cautela, sin emitir ningún sonido más. Ella sabia las preguntas implícitas en su gesto por lo que continuo.

-Cancelare el compromiso.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en el piso con cierta culpabilidad, mientras el no dejaba de verla sorprendida.

-No lo hagas por mí, sabes que por los momentos estoy atado a Karin, mis padres…

Sakura coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios del moreno, haciéndolo callar.

-Lo se y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, pero no dejare que otra persona pague por nuestros errores.

Ambos aguardaron silencio unos minutos, regalándose las miradas. Para él Uchiha el compromiso mudo que ambos acaban de hacer significaba más que el anillo que lucia en su dedo anular.

-Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Y él la beso. Porque también la amaba.

**-1-**

El teléfono sonó, él ya se encontraba despierto pero no deseaba moverse de su cómoda posición. Bufo ante el sonido persistente y se sentó con cuidado en la cama, no quería despertar a su acompañante.

-¿Qué sucede Karin? - pregunto. Su voz ronca su tono neutro, el mismo que usaba con casi todas las personas.

_-¿Resolviste lo de Naruto?_

-Si me he quedado en su casa.

_-Oh, entiendo. Pensé que podríamos desayunar juntos._

-Estaré ocupado toda la mañana. - Escucho el suspiro de Karin y sus ojos se posaron en la chica de cabello rosa que estaba a su lado. - Pasare por ti al almuerzo. - dijo finalmente, evitando dejar escapar un gruñido.

_-Me parece excelente._

-Debo colgar.

_-Esta bien Sasuke-kun. Te llamare mas tarde._

Volvió a colocar el teléfono en la mesa de noche y sus ojos azabaches viajaron hacia la espalda desnuda que yacía a su lado, su mano viajo hasta los cabellos rosas sin poder evitar acariciarlos.

Sakura se voltio y lo miro regalándole una de las sonrisas que el tanto amaba, mientras terminaba de abrir los ojos.  
Sasuke volvió a acomodarse en la cama mientras Sakura lo abrazaba y descansaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Sasuke-kun? - pregunto con su suave voz.

-Todo el que quieras. - respondió antes de besar la cabellera rosa.

Y ambos sabían que esa noche lo había cambiado todo. Porque él no le quería decir adiós.


	2. Junto A Mi

**Junto A mi**

**Resumen**: Como poder continuar despues de una guerra, cuando lo que queda es un gran vacio por quienes se fuero.

* * *

Sus suaves manos recorrieron su cuerpo lentamente, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el reflejo que el cristal le brindaba. La suave tela del kimono rodeaba su cuerpo entero, el obi ajustado perfectamente a su cintura y un moño inmaculado recogía todo su cabello de manera elegante. En sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña y tímida sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos jades, que lucían más apagados que nunca, reflejando el mismo estado en el que su alma se encontraba.

"¿Y cómo no?" Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Después de todo la guerra había llegado a su fin llevándose más vidas de las que jamás pensó, muchas se escurrieron de sus manos y de otro tanto solo fue una inútil espectadora. Asistir al festival con el que la aldea había decidido darle fin a esa oscura época solo la hacía pensar en las personas que no estarían celebrando con ellos esa noche.

Apretó los puños, mientras intentaba sostener las lágrimas que deseaba derramar desde hace mucho. Debía ser fuerte no podía derrumbarse.

-¡Sakura-chan! – la voz del héroe de Konoha llego hasta sus oídos con tanta alegría que hirió su alma una vez más. Ella quería superar todo del mismo modo que él lo hacía.

Se dio vuelta esbozando una sonrisa perfecta y falsa, intentando saludar al rubio con tanta emoción como él.

Naruto la arrastro por toda la feria sin percatarse del engaño de su actitud. Escuchaba la verborragia del rubio sin prestar atención contestando por inercia, las personas pasaban como sombras a su lado y la algarabía hundía aún más su alma.

No pudo soportar más ese dolor. Se detuvo repentinamente y su mano se deslizo del agarre de Naruto, y antes de que el chico volteara ya se había perdido entre la multitud. Acelero el paso lo más que pudo, dejando que sus pies la guiaran a cualquier lugar fuera de ahí. Sus lágrimas nublaban sus ojos haciéndola chocar con más de una persona, sin percatarse que una de ellas había intentado detenerla. Sasuke Uchiha la observo perderse entre los árboles, murmurando su nombre en un llamado que ella no logro escuchar.

El viento helado azoto su rostro en el momento que llego a los campos de entrenamiento. Al ver los tres viejos troncos en medio del lugar los recuerdos golpearon su mente y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Cruzo el campo lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo como el viento secaba las lágrimas.

Al llegar al puente, que servía de punto de reunión en sus días de gennin, se lanzó hacia el aferrándose al pasamanos y dejando que sus lágrimas mojaran la vieja madera. Su pecho subía y baja erráticamente, sus sollozos ahogados se perdían entre el suave murmullo del rio y ella estaba sola en medio del ese campo.

Sola… Como detestaba sentirse así.

Una cálida mano se posó sobre la suya. Sakura levanto su cabeza sorprendida y luego se giró quedando a escasos milímetros de su acompañante.

-Sasuke. – susurro abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa. El chico no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente la observaba. Escudriñando los pozos negros que siempre le habían parecido un enigma, Sakura finalmente encontró lo que Sasuke escondía. Él también estaba roto, él quería olvidar desde mucho tiempo atrás. – Sasu…ke… - repitió entre un sollozo.

Se aferró a él, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno y el permitió ser su soporte por aquella noche. Era lo único que podía hacer.

-Duele, duele tanto… Neji, Tsunade-sama, Ka… Kakashi-sensei. – comenzó a enumerar de manera entrecortada. Sasuke lentamente subió su mano hasta colocarla en la espalda de la chica y apoyo su cabeza en la de ella, aspirando su aroma.

Él también quería olvidar, él tenía sus propios fantasmas persiguiéndolo.

-Lo sé. – suspiro. – lo sé.

-Quiero odiarte por todo eso. – confeso. – quiero culparte por llegar demasiado tarde al campo de batalla. – Sakura se separó de él en un brusco movimiento, mirándolo con dolor y frustración. -¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte?

Sasuke le sonrió con cierto deje de melancolía, antes de alzar su mirada al cielo estrellado.

-Porque tu entendiste desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, que ese no es el camino.

Un nuevo nudo se formó en su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada al recordar sus propias palabras de tres años atrás. Quiso hablar, quiso agradecerle, pero las explosiones lejanas ocultaron su intento.

Sus ojos se alzaron al igual que el Uchiha, observando las luces de colores que opacaban las estrellas, que iluminaban el campo como si fuera de día aun cuando la noche todavía reinaba.

Una vez más, las cálidas manos de Sasuke la sorprendieron, limpiando sus lágrimas y captando su atención otra vez.

-Es momento de volver a comenzar, Sakura. – le susurro con su profunda voz.

Sakura asintió fervientemente queriendo que esas palabras se hicieran realidad y sin poder contenerse, se lanzó hacia el chico abrazándolo con toda su fuerza.

Los fuegos artificiales murieron en una bella lluvia de colores, tan efímeros y bellos como la vida misma, dejando todo nuevamente en la oscuridad. Pero esta vez comprendía que no estaba sola, que al igual que él nunca lo había estado y no se trataba de olvidar a quienes se fueron; se trataba de poder verlos en las estrellas guiando a las almas en los momentos de oscuridad, danzando eternamente en sus corazones y clavadas en las memorias como los astros lo estaban en el cielo para hacer de este un panorama bello y esperanzador.

Sintió como las manos de Sasuke se posaban con timidez en su cintura y ella se abrazó más a él, sonriendo entre las lágrimas.

-Gracias… Sasuke-kun.


End file.
